User blog:RM97/Mirai Nikki Feats
So after finishing the manga, the anime, and the 3 spin-offs (which are Canon), I found these feats for the profiles of the God Tiers in the Verse:- 1) Abstract Existence & Non-Corporeal & Immortality Type 1 & 4 : Deus Stated he can live in Yukiteru's imagination . his Cathedral exists as a metaphysical realm between the spaces of human imagination . stated that one has to take his place as a god of Space and Time otherwise the Universe cannot be saved . his true form exists as a small stone which is his core 2) Limited Resurrection : Deus responded to Arike's question that it is possible to revive people but without mind or soul and that it is impossible to revive people with lost soul or mind. More statements and also the event that occurred in the first world 3) Creation : Deus created Akise Aru to act as an observer and was going to send him back to the Akashic Records . Deus of the third world created a demon and lent it to Akise . Yukiteru after becoming a God was stated to have the power to Create 4) Limited Fate Manipulation : Deus controlled all the actions of Akise Aru throughout his life all according to Deus's will . However, Deus couldn't predict or control that Akise would've gotten a Future Diary. 5) Darkness Manipulation : Deus could cover the faces of all the 12 diary holders in shadows 6) Existence Erasure : was going to void the existence of Yukiteru and Yuno 7) Power Granting : Deus gave Uureyu Minene half of his power 8) Can Attack Through Space-Time : Deus saved Uureyu Minene before she was going to be killed by pulling her from the locker to his realm 9) Sealing and Power Nullification : Deus of the third world Sealed Murmur of the first world in the Akashic Records and sealed her powers away 10) Matter Manipulation : Minene can create gloves or artificial arm using Deus's power 11) Can Shatter Through The Walls of Space-Time Space-Time Manipulation : Yuno of the third world shattered through the walls of Space-Time using a hammer into the second world 12) BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation : Yuno BFR'd Yukiteru inside her pocket Universe where she doesn't exist and Yukiteru can live happily Now, since Deus, Yuno and Yukiteru's feats are out of the way, I'll be adding feats of Murmur because as stated in "Mirai Nikki: Paradox", she was a demon, the same type that Deus created for Akise and logically Deus should have the abilities of Murmur 13) Memory Manipulation : Murmur can absorb , transfer , and erase memories. More Statement For Confirmation 14) Illusion Creation : Murmur can show people visions of the past as illusion 15) Time Stop : Murmur stopped time and Ressurected Yukiteru 16) Size Manipulation : Murmur shrinked Deus's crown to fit her size 17) Some relevant scans regarding the Time Travel and Butterfly effect:- 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 Point to be noted that when a God Dies, it destroys the Universe 18) Precognition :- It is Obvious due to their Future Diaries being Capable of predicting the Future Category:Blog posts Category:Mirai Nikki